sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter King
| birth_place = Ventura County, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress | alias = Haley King | years_active = 2001–present | website = }} Hunter Haley King (born October 20, 1993 as Haley Ashley King ) is an American actress. She is known for portraying Adriana Masters on Hollywood Heights (2012), Summer Newman on The Young and the Restless (2012–present) and Clementine Hughes on Life in Pieces (2015–present). Earlier in her career she was credited as Haley King, but she has since been credited as Hunter King. Personal life King's grandmother is Elaine Farrar. She has an older sister named Kelli and a younger sister, Joey King. At a young age, King acted in a theater in Agoura Hills, California. Her family is of both Jewish and Christian background. In August 2018, King became engaged to her boyfriend of two years, Nico Svoboda. Career King began her professional acting career by guest-starring in series such as Roswell, Hannah Montana and Workaholics. She starred as Adriana Masters in the Nick at Nite drama Hollywood Heights. It was there that she met The Young and the Restless executive producer Jill Farren-Phelps. "Jill brought me over there. I never auditioned for Y&R. As I was coming off the plane from Florida with a friend, Jill called and said, 'Do you want to come work on Y&R and play Summer?' I was like, 'Yeah.' She said, 'Okay. You start in two days.'" On October 15, 2012, she made her debut on the CBS Daytime soap opera as Summer Newman, replacing Lindsay Bushman. King's performance in the role earned her a nomination for the Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Daytime TV Series - Young Actress, losing out to her Y&R predecessor Samantha Bailey. King was also nominated for the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series in 2013, losing out to Kristen Alderson before winning the following year, beating out Alderson, Linsey Godfrey, Kim Matula and Kelly Missal. In 2013, King accused her Y&R co-star Michael Muhney of allegedly groping her. Radar Online reported that King complained that Muhney fondled her breasts on two occasions, both of which were unsolicited and unwanted advances. According to Radar Online, King told producers she would go to the police and file a report against Muhney if he was not fired from the show. Muhney was fired on December 17, 2013, stating that the allegations were false and merely a salacious rumor. King appeared as a guest model on two episodes of ''The Price Is Right during "Dream Car Week" in November 2013 and again for two more episodes in October 2014. In 2015, King was cast in A Girl Like Her (originally named The Bully Chronicles) as Avery Keller, and was cast on the CBS comedy series Life in Pieces as Clementine. Initially a recurring role in season one, she gets promoted to series regular for second season, leaving The Young and the Restless as regular cast member. In May 2018, TVLine announced that King will be back to the Young and the Restless as Summer as a contract cast member starting June 4, 2018. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:Living people Category:1993 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American soap opera actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses